Yours Truly Love Moments
by tennie787
Summary: Hey guys so this will have three books to it and it has to do with three things I like. Anyway this will be filled with OC's and Male/Female versions of the pups. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Trust

Skye's POV; I stood on the edge of a cliff ready to jump. Zuma dumped me and I didn't even like him he just made me happy. I loved Chase but he didn't love me. I looked down and jumped off the cliff.

I felt something catch me before I went "SPLAT!"

We went back up onto the cliff and held tight by a brown mass. My savior let go of me but I held on to him and I saw it was Chase. "Chase why did you save me?" I asked as I pressed on his chest which was covered by my uniform. "Because Skye I love you. If you had left this world I wouldn't know what to do because it would've been my fault if you died." He said stroking my ear.

I couldn't believe this the dog I've liked since I was or since we were pups actually likes me. I didn't think Chase liked me because I would be to clingy. "Chase I don't know I've been dumped and I don't want to be hurt ever again. How do I know you won't hurt me?" I asked as a tear dripped down my face. "Skye I will never hurt you the way Zuma hurt you. When you were with him I was mad at myself because I couldn't tell you that I liked you. I was jealous. But I just wanted you to be happy. I love you Skye." He said as I got up and said "Take me to the Lookout I need a nap." I said as he flew me and him to the Lookout.

After my little nap I heard Chase screaming at someone. "You almost made her kill herself Zuma! I just can't believe you couldn't comfort her after the break up." He said, and that's when I realized something. Chase was standing up for me wanting me not to get hurt ever again. "Chase!" I said as I ran at him and jumped in his arms and kissed him. "I always felt like my heart was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic I was under pressure but not anymore." I said as I kissed him again and I knew I could trust him and he would

be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Rubble walked into Rocky's pup house to talk to him about something. "Hey Rubble what's up?" Rocky asked giving him a signature smile. "Well as you know I've recently come out and well I was wondering if you would go out on a practice date with me?" Rubble asked him smiling back. "Sure come and get me at six and I'll be ready!" Rocky said waving goodbye as Rubble left. "OK!" He said as they both went to get ready.

After they both got ready for the "Practice Date" Rubble took him to a nice restaurant. "So what made you come out Rubble?" Rocky asked smiling as he took a sip of water. "Well seeing you come out made me want to come out actually. Seeing everyone accept you and that made me want to come out." Rubble said as he reached for Rocky's paw making him blush.

After the practice date they went to the Lookout and the next day everyone knew. "So buddy how did it go?" Marshall asked him smiling. "It went great!" Rocky said stars in his eyes. "Well are y'all going out now?" Marshall asked Rocky as he dropped everything he was holding and went to see Rubble. "Hey Rocky what's up?" Rubble asked him smiling. Rocky kissed him and held it there for awhile not wanting to let the moment end. "Why didn't you tell me you big goof!" Rocky said laughing. "Well I was scared of rejection." Rubble said laughing. "Well now you don't have to worry about that." He said kissing him.

A/N; Hey guys so I hope y'all liked this chapter again these are my old fanfics on wattpad so I'll probably edit it and a bunch of stuff like that. Song of the day "Baby I"


	3. Chapter 3

"Chase I told you to get back to your station!" Ryder said through his communicator. Chase turned off his communicator. "Put your hands up!" Chase barked at the victims. "They should've gotten a real cop to be here." The first one said as he kicked Chase hurting him in his ribs. The second and third one stepped on his paw. Chase blacked out but not before seeing a blue and brown figure.

Ryder's POV; I was at the hospital with the pups I was so worried about Chase. I heard crying around the corner, he got up and saw it was Zuma. "Zuma? What's wrong buddy?" I asked him picking him up. "It's Chase, I'm worried about Chase. Ryder I want to stay with him for the few days that he's here." He said smiling. "Okay Zuma, I'll tell the doctor and I'll bring your stuff here." I said setting Zuma down.

No one's POV: The Doctor had agreed with Zuma staying at the hospital with Chase. Zuma had some things at the hospital to stay there with Chase. "So Zuma why did you want to stay here with me?" Chase asked Zuma a little woozy from the painkillers.

Zuma's POV: Chase was being so cute while he was on the painkillers. "Well I told Ryder I wanted to come and stay with you Chase." I said smiling at the cute German Shepherd. The nurse walked in "Zuma, it's almost time for Chase to go to bed. It's important he gets his rest okay?" She said as I agreed and she left the room. "You heard her Chase you have to get to bed." I said getting up to his level by jumping on a chair. By now the drugs have finally wore off of him.

"Could you maybe sleep with me? It's really cold." He said to me pouting making me feel like Jello. "Yes I will." I said smiling getting into bed with him. I felt him snuggle making me smile.

Chase's POV;

I snuggled into Zuma feeling his warm fur. He smelled like an ocean breeze but I wasn't surprised most of his baths are there. His fur was soft and warm, making the cold disappear. I like Zuma and it's because that he has a great personality. His sharp canines. His strong muscles. And his yellow-green eyes. Everything I loved about him.I finally went to bed and smiled.

2nd Day

Zuma's POV;

I woke up in Chase's arms smiling at how I fell asleep and having a slight blush. I heard a knock at the door and saw it was the nurse. "I'm coming in here to give Chase more of painkillers." She said injecting him and leaving the room. "Hey Zuma? Can you get me some food?" He asked me smacking his mouth showing off his razor canines. "Sure Chase." I said getting out of the bed and leaving the room to get his food. "Nurse can I get Chase's food?" I asked her smiling at her. "Sure Zuma just hold on one second." She said going to get his food as I waited for her.

Chase's POV; The truth is the nurse didn't inject me with painkillers just some medicine to help with the pain. I know how I'll get him to tell me how he feels about me. "Zuma is so cute." I said acting like I was painkillers. "Thanks!" Zuma said giggling like a schoolgirl. "You're welcome, you know Chase really likes you! Like really likes you!" I said smiling as I ate my food which tasted like shit. "Well I really like him too." Zuma said blushing like the sunset. "Well maybe you should tell him how you feel." I said feeling weird about talking in third person. "You're right maybe I will tonight." Zuma said as he started to eat.

No one's POV; Later that night Chase was ready for bed. "Chase I have to tell you something." Zuma said getting on his bed. "What is it?" He asked as he put his paw over Zuma's. "Chase I like you, like really like you. You make me happy and I want us to be mates." Zuma said starting to tear up in fear that Chase would reject him. Chase smiled and did something he knew he would never regret.

Chase kissed and started stroking his body up and down. "Chase I want you right now." Zuma said wrapping his fore arms around his neck. "You better lock the door." Chase said as Zuma went to lock the door.

3rd Day;

The final day had finally come Chase was gonna be able to leave the hospital finally. "So Chase what are you looking forward to on leaving?" Zuma asked him smiling. "You, my bed, and better food." Chase said smiling at him. "I have to tell you something remember when I was injected with the medicine last time. It was just pain medicine and that's how I found out you loved me. But I am in love with you Zuma." He said as he kissed Zuma. "I love you too Chase but, no sex for two days." He said smirking making Chase whine.

 **Hope y'all liked this ship, this is my favorite ship for this book because they're such a cute couple together. Also if y'all want to give requests for the _Dangerous Love Moments_ Leave a request or PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day in Adventure Bay, well almost normal. Today Marshall and Rocky are going to meet Marshall's parents. "Rocky are you sure you still want to go and meet them? It's not too late to say no." Marshall said as Rocky was fixing his bow tie. "Marshall were going to meet your parents today. Understand?" Rocky said getting up in his face. "Yes sir sexy." Marshall said biting on his ear.

Marshall and Rocky finally left the Lookout to go see his parents. When they got there Marshall's parents were welcoming almost to welcoming. They ate and they talked but while Marshall left to go to the bathroom his parents said some of their opinions to Rocky.

"We don't want you to see Marshall anymore. In fact we want you to leave this house right now." Marshall's father Mark said slamming his paw on the table. "I agree plus you're a mix breed probably half wolf." Marshall's mother Kim said laughing a hearty laugh. Rocky was in tears by the time they said all the things they wanted to say.

Rocky left Marshall's home. By the time Marshall came back he saw only his parents. "Where did Rocky go?" He asked them nicely. "Oh! The wolf he left dear but don't worry we did you a favor." His mother said to him. Marshall was furious, if he could turn red he'd be as red as his fire truck. "Fuck you both!" He said as he left his house and went to find Rocky.

"Rocky where are you?!" Marshall screamed. And that's when he saw a grey tail sticking out of the bushes. Marshall walked around the bush and saw Rocky his fur stained with dried tears still crying. Marshall walked over to Rocky licking the tears off his face. "Baby I'm sorry about my parents, I've left them." Marshall said rubbing his head against Rocky's.

"Marshall my dad left me and my mom died when I was a pup. My dad was a wolf but I don't know what breed my mom was." Rocky said starting to cry. Marshall rubbed his back and cuddled next to him.

"But look you have a new family Me, The pups and Ryder. And your mom isn't gone she's still here. In there." Marshall said putting his paw on his heart. And at that moment Rocky nothing but love in Marshall's eyes. Rocky pulled him in as they kissed underneath the moonlight. Rocky was thinking about two things, Marshall and his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky came home from seeing his brother and was hiding his face so no one would see it. He finally made it inside his house and was met by Chase sitting in his house. "Cha-Chase what're you doing here?" He said turning away from him.

"I was waiting for you but then Ryder tells me you go to see your brother. You promised me you weren't going to go see him!" Chase said uncovering his face to see a bruise. And not only that there were bruises all around his body.

"Rocky no why does he do this?" He asked as Rocky buried his face in his chest. "He-He blames me-me for my parents dying and-and he takes it-it out on me." Rocky said as he looked in Chase's amber eyes and sees care.

"Rocky I want to protect you forever and I hope that when I do this you'll understand why." He said as Chase kissed Rocky. Rocky closed his eyes enjoying the moment. "I love you too Chaser." Rocky giggled and nuzzled him as Chase smiled at this as Rocky fell asleep into his arms. "I will protect you." He said kissing his forehead. As both fell asleep Chase knew what he was going to do.

The next day Rocky woke up early and left the Lookout. Chase was startled awake after Rocky shut the door and saw that he was gone. Chase got up and followed Rocky to an alleyway.

"Hey Rocko ready for another beating. This is for mom and dad." Dakota his brother said clawing at his left eye. Rocky yelped at this and fell to the ground. Dakota started beating him and kicking him.

"HEY! Leave him alone." Chase said looking at Dakota with a glare that could kill someone. "What do you want?" Dakota said unsheathing his claws. Chase lunged at him and started clawing his side. Chase was thrown to the ground by the larger dog as it ran to him. Chase quickly got up and bit his ear. Chase clawed his stomach. "STOP STOP!" Dakota screamed as he ran off.

"Rocky!" Chase said as he went to Rocky's side. Chase looked at Rocky's eye and saw something weird about it. "We got to get you too Katie's." Chase said as he picked him up and took him to Katie's.

"Everyone I have bad news Rocky is blind in the left eye but can partially see so he'll still be able to go on missions. Chase he wants to see you." Katie said as Chase went to the room Rocky was staying in. "Chase? I'm scared." Rocky said as a tear went down his face.

"It's okay Rocky we'll get through this together I promised I would protect and that's what I'm exactly gonna do okay? I love you." Chase said kissing his forehead. "Thank you Chase, I love you too." He said as he snuggled into him.


	6. Chapter 6 Skye x Rocky

Skye bursted into Rocky's puphouse, she was like a little pup on a sugar rush because she had really big news. "Hey Fluff what you got there?" Rocky asked as he put something away. "This came from my family! They've invited us for a week with my whole family." Skye said smiling at her confused mate.

"You want to go huh? Well I'm gonna need a little encouragement to go." He said giving her a smirk. BY now Skye was blushing like crazy. "I'll wear a cute outfit or a bow at least." Skye said smiling. "Two bows." He said smirking and coming up to her and biting her ear.

Skye giggled at his flirtation "Anything for you my sexy mate." She said climbing on top of him and kissed him. "I liked that a lot but maybe..." Rocky said putting his paw on her butt she smacked him on the forehead and kissed it. "Better?" She asked rubbing his forehead. "Better."

Skye let Rocky pick out two bows as promised he picked out a pink and black one for both of her ears. "What do you think?" She asked fluffing up her ears. "I think it's perfect my little sky pup." He said going up to nuzzle her.

"Do you think we should tell them?" She asked looking into Rocky's eyes. "It's whatever makes you happy Skye." He said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to tell them." She said smiling at him. "Okay." He said smiling back.

The next day the couple went to go to the airport, Ryder got them a private jet so they wouldn't be disturbed. They got on the jet and were now headed to Skye's home. Skye was looking really nervous and Rocky decided to ask her a question he knew she would burst at him for.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Rocky asked as she turned around to look at him. "Okay the real reason I asked you to come is because one I want you to meet my family, and my ex is going to be there. And he wasn't the brightest in his litter." She said she expected be yelled at by her mate but instead Rocky wrapped his arms around her body.

"You know what we should do?" He asked her, starting to kiss her neck. "What?" She asked giggling at the affection she was receiving. "We should make out in front of him." He said chuckling making her giggle. "As much as I would like that I have two little sisters and one little brother." She said brushing her ear. "Okay, I can't wait to meet your family." Rocky said smiling. "I can't wait for you to meet them." She said kissing his cheek.

They arrived at Skye's home it was a nice house with a large backyard perfect for the family gathering. "Skye you're home." She was greeted by her siblings tackling her all except her little brother Bolt. Bolt went behind Rocky unknowingly and bit his tail. Rocky slightly screamed in pain and whimpered at the little cockapoos bite.

"Bolt let go of his tail right now." Skye ordered as Bolt let go giggling as he soon started to play with it. "That's Bolt and these two are Kylie and Victoria." She said nuzzling her sisters. "And were her parents Thunder and Crescent." Her dad said nuzzling his daughter. "I've missed y'all so much." She said as she looked at Rocky who had Bolt pinned down with his paw.

"And this is my mate Rocky guys." She said nuzzling him getting his attention. "Hello Rocky please come in the family reunion is tomorrow so please make yourself at home." Crescent said as the two male adults went in and Skye's mother pulled her aside. "He's great father material Skye." She said as she went to follow Rocky and Thunder. "You have no idea." She said as she saw that Bolt was on Rocky's back smiling at the sight.

The next day it was family day at Skye's house. Skye got ready but was having trouble with putting the bows in her ears. "Want some help baby?" Rocky asked as she nodded at him. "Thanks Rocky. Ow!" She hissed as she rubbed her stomach. "They kicked Rocky! They kicked." She said as she grabbed Rocky's paw and put it on her stomach.

At first he didn't feel anything, after a while he felt a kick and smiled. "Hey guys your daddy's here don't give your mommy a hard time." He said kissing her stomach smiling. "You sure you want to tell them today?" He added. "Yes plus I can rub it in my ex's face." She said giggling as he smiled back.

The couple went outside to be greeted by her whole family. Of course Bolt came running to Rocky and started playing with him. "Rocky will you come play with me?" He asked nuzzling him as he smiled. "Sure come on bet I can beat you in a race." Rocky said as he ran away from Bolt and he started chasing him.

"So I see that Bolt and Rocky are getting along." Crescent said smiling at her daughter. "Yeah I want to tell all of you that..." Skye said but was cut off by a certain someone. "Hello Skye, came crawling back huh?" Her ex Chad said walking up and putting a paw around her.

She growled at him and backed away. "No I came with my mate." She said as if on cue Rocky came with Bolt right behind him and seeing that Chad was making moves on Skye.

"How can I help you?" He asked him but everyone was too busy to notice what was going on. "She's mine buddy go back to your wolf pack." Chad said grabbing at Skye. "Don't like what I'm saying or doing? What you gonna do about it." He said but was met by a punch in the face and that got everyone's attention.

Chad tackled Rocky and started scratching at his stomach. It took Thunder and few of Skye's uncles to get Chad off of Rocky. "Why do you even love him Skye? I bet you won't let him give you puppies. But you'll let me." He said smirking at her.

"I would let him will let him and he already has Chad. He's given me puppies and we're having them." She as she slapped him. "You don't love him." He said with a evil smirk.

"Cover the kids eyes!" She said as Rocky even covered Bolt's. Skye turned around to Rocky with bedroom eyes making Rocky have a confused look. She went up and kissed him as Chad's jaw dropped. Rocky fell back on his back with Bolt still in his paws as if he was a stuffed animal. Bolt gagged as he got a glimpse of the two kissing.

"Get a room!" He said as he even covered his own eyes and Rocky chuckling at his remark. "I love you." He said smiling. "I love you too." She said kissing his cheek. "Now get out of here Chad." She said as Chad high tailed out of there.

 ** _So... uh haha people be calling me pedophile and shit like that. Haha i mean like y'all don't even know me i've been doing this for like three years. I'm only 15 so y'all need to chill and if you know who you are than just stop because like I don't care. Also the person who asked for Chase x Everest there will be a ship in the next book. I've already written all these chapters but i hope you like it! Anyway I hope y'all liked this chapter if you did leave a review._**


	7. Chapter 7 Marshall x OC(Female)

Marshall's POV

I left the Lookout with food making sure no one followed me. I came to an alley and saw Maddie. Maddie is a white lab with blue eyes. "Marshall I told you, you don't need to bring me food." She said smiling at him. "Well you know me I never listen and well I just really care about you." I said as I nuzzled her.

"When you say care what do you mean by that?" She asked as I saw her blush. "Well over the past months since I found you I've wanted to ask and tell you something." I said as I blushed. "What is it?" She asked as she smiled at me. "Well Maddie I really like you a lot and I want to be with you but I was always really worried you would-" I said but was cut off by her kissing me.

"Marshall ever since you found me I liked you too I thought you were the most nicest pup ever." She said as she nuzzled him. "Than I guess what I'm gonna ask will be easier now." I said as I looked at her. "What is it Marshy?" She said as I blushed at the already given nickname.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the Lookout and live there?" I asked her and that's when she started looking nervous. "Marshall you know my history with living with families. It's not good." She said as a tear came down her cheek. "Come back with me just tonight and in the morning I will ask. Please." I said as she looked at the ground and looked at me. "Okay I will tonight." She said as we got up and headed to the Lookout.

No one's POV;

The next day Maddie woke up with a warm feeling next to her side. She opened her eyes and saw Marshall. She smiled at where she was and nuzzled him as he started to stir.

"Hey Maddie, looks like you're up." He said as he licked her cheek. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said as they both went up to the Lookout.

"Ryder this is Maddie, she's been in and out of homes. When I found her she didn't look to good. I gave her food the next day and since the last few months I fell in love with her." He said as he moved his paw over to hers. "Well Marshall she's been in and out of homes and I would love to give her a home. And does she have any talents?" He asked her.

"Not really but if you need an extra paw I would be happy to help." She said as she smiled. "Okay that's fine with me." Ryder said as he pet Marshall and Maddie.


	8. Chapter 8 Rocky X Everest

Rocky was very excited today. Today was His and Everest's second anniversary and he had something special planned for her. He couldn't believe that it had been two years. He can remember the day he first asked Everest out. And gained a son as well.

FLASHBACK:

He was driving up to Jake's Mountain 'cause he wanted to ask Everest something. When he arrived there he saw her helping a husky pup build a snowman. "I want to be like you when I grow up!" He heard the pup say as they put the finishing touches on the snowman. "I bet you will but first you gotta grow up." She said as she pushed the pup on his back and started tickling him. "Hehe stop that tickles!" He said squirming around.

"Everest can I ask you something?" Rocky asked nervously blushing a little. "Yeah. Run along Hunter your parents are probably worried." She said as she nuzzled the pup.

"What is it Rocky?" She asked him as she blushed. "Well Everest ever since we got you I've been wanting to ask you something." He said getting even more nervous. "Yes?" She said smiling at him. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He said closing his eyes scared of rejection. He felt his cheek go wet and a nuzzle.

"Yes Rocky I love to go out with you." She said smiling. They heard crying and decided to go check it out.

They found Hunter crying on instinct they went up and nuzzled him. "Hunter what's wrong?" Everest asked nuzzling him. "I-I don't have a family Evewest. I was left on my own." Hunter said going up to her and nuzzling her.

"Pwease don't leave me." He said crying. Everest looked at Rocky, he nodded at her as she smiled. "Hunter me and Rocky are your new mommy and daddy." She said to the pup.

Flashback End

Hunter looked for his mom and finally found her. "Mommy Mommy!" The still small Husky pup said tugging at his mother. "What is it sweetie?" She said nuzzling him. "Follow me!" He said as Everest started to follow Hunter.

As they kept walking Hunter disappeared hoping that Everest would follow. She in fact did follow and couldn't believe what met her eyes. Rocky was standing there the setting was beautiful. It was a den with diamonds around the place and flowers.

"Baby what's all this? It's not my birthday nor mother's day." She said giggling. "Yes you are correct but something even more important is about to happen." He said as he picked up his son by his scruff.

"Look under Hunters neck at his collar." He said but it was muffled so she couldn't understand. "Look under my neck and at my collar momma!" Hunter said as she giggled at what Hunter said.

When she looked she gasped and tears started to form. Where the tag is suppose to be there was a ring, "Rocky this isn't a." She said but was cut off. "Yes it is, Everest I've loved you since we found you and now it's been two years and i've been dying to ask you. Everest will you marry me and become my mate?" He asked, Rocky was tackled by his girlfriend and was met with kisses and licks.

"Yes yes yes Rocky I will marry you and become your mate." She said as Hunter piled on them as well. "We'll all be one big happy family." Rocky said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9 Chase X Female Rocky

Chase was running thinking of a place to hide from Roxy. "Ready or not here I come!" Roxy said giggling as she looked for her boyfriend. Chase was in a log and saw her pass by he chuckled and smiled.

"Boo!" Roxy screamed as Chase ran out of the log screaming. He fell on his back panting as Roxy stood over him. "Looks like I win again. Right officer?" She said smiling as she kissed him. Chase kissed back "Yes you did." He said smiling.

Chase and Rocky were laying down Roxy was in Chase's arms. "So what else do you want to do today?" Chase asked licking her forehead making her coo. "I have an idea!" Roxy said standing up. "Let's try on each others uniforms." She said smiling. "Okay!" He said as they both got their uniforms.

"You go first Chase!" Roxy said as gave Chase her uniform. Chase walked out with just the hat on. "The uniform doesn't fit but the hat does." He said winking at her making her blush.

"Here's mine." He said handing Roxy his uniform. Roxy came out wearing Chase's uniform. "And here's this." He said putting the hat on her head as it drooped over her eyes. She started walking around and bumped into Chase's lips. She giggled as Chase lifted up the hat to find her blushing.

Chase backed up setting up a camera pointed at the two of them. "What's that for?" She asked nervously.

"To remember this fantastic day with you." He said clicking the button and ran back to where she was. She kissed Chase's cheek making him have wide eyes and blushing as well.


	10. Chapter 10 Chase x Everest

"Chase I think we should just be friends." Those words rang in Chase's ears and his head. He was up in the mountains pawing at the ground. He had been denied by Skye and it felt like a pile of bricks hit him. He smelt something it smelled like liver.

"Hello Everest." Chase said smiling. "Hey Chase, what're you doing all the way up here?" She asked curious on why he was here. "Just thinking about somethings." He said putting on a fake smile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked going up to him. "Well I asked Skye out." Chase said looking at the ground. "Finally it took you forever. You were making it so damn obvious." She said smiling. "When's the date?"

"Never." He said sadly turning back around sitting down. "She just sees me as a big brother." He said frowning. Everest was quiet and Chase wasn't going to turn around to see her face.

That's when he felt a fuzzy feeling. He knew it was Everest nuzzling him as he nuzzled back. He let out a small coo from Everest's warm touch.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your alone time." She said frowning. "Thanks for understanding but it's fine. The others don't really understand. I had everything planned for tonight and now that-" He said but was soon cut off by Everest. "I could go out with you, but only if you want me to." She said pawing at the ground.

Chase turned to her dumbstruck. She looked at him as if she just asked him if he wanted a treat. Chase uttered out gibberish but soon said "W-w-what?!"

"You wanted to go on a date right? And plus I'm free tonight we'd just be going as friends though." She said winking at him. "Plus I hear your quite the man officer."

"Thanks" He said blushing furiously like the sun rise. "You sure you want to go on date with me Everest?" He asked making sure she wouldn't make a mistake.

"Yes! Plus I've never been on date before." She said smiling at him. "Plus you can have your big plan just it's me and not Skye." She said giving him a smirk.

Chase tried to think of ways this would have a consequence. It's worth a shot. "Okay! We go on a date tonight!" He said smiling.

Chase went back to the Lookout and told the team of his plans with Everest. The pups were shocked at the news they received from Chase. As Chase was getting ready to leave the Lookout he bumped into Skye.

"Hey Chase." She said smiling at him. "Hey Skye" He said not looking at her. "Look I'm really sorry Chase but I just don't see you like that. You're like a brother and bestfriend to me." She said frowning. "It's okay Skye." He said hugging her. As he was about leave he was asked one more question.

"Do you have feelings for Everest?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Well no not really. It just happened." He said smiling. "Well you never know something good might come from this Chase." She said walking off to the TV room. He jumped into his rig and drove off to pick up Everest.

"Wow Chase that was really good!" She said finishing another sandwich. "Did you make these?" She asked licking her lips. "No... Rocky did, I would've made it taste bad." He said chuckling a little. "Do you know how to make anything Everest?" He asked. "Well I know how to make liver tea and anything coffee or tea related." She said giggling.

"Who taught you?" He asked her smiling. Everest started pawing at the ground tears forming in her eyes. Chase began to think the worst. "I'm sorry for asking about the topic." He said sighing.

"It's fine... I just don't really talk about it but I will with you. My mother was beautiful husky who taught me to how to make anything from liver. My father was a wolf and was a strong one. One day there was a blizzard they-they left and they-they never came back." She said wiping a tear and telling him how she survived.

"I'm sorry Everest." Chase said nuzzling her. "It's fine but I've learned to move on but it still hurts when I talk about it." She said frowning. Chase was surprised of how brave and skillful Everest was. And she was still able to have that great big smile. She was still able to see the light.

"Wow." Everest said looking at the moon rising. Chase turned around and smiled. He found this place with his father. He wanted to take Skye but now Everest had that spot. Chase scooted closer to Everest wrapping his tail around her. Chase and Everest caught each other's gaze as the moonlight sparkled in Everest's eyes. "This was great." She said quietly. "Really great."

"Yeah it was would you maybe like to do it again sometime?" He asked her inching his face closer to hers. "I would love to do this again." She said closing the gap between them as they kissed.

 **Shoutout to Havochound for the inspiration for this story thanks. Hope y'all liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11 Zuma X OC (Female Wolf)

"Zuma you can't date Sapphire! She's a wolf and I forbid it! You can either leave us or you can leave her!" Ryder said as the pups had tears in there eyes. "You know what Ryder?! Every girl I brought here and dated you didn't approve of! But not this time I love Sapphire and nothing is gonna change that. You kept from being happy you little bitch." Zuma said furious.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm your leader." He said eve more furious. "No you're not you little bitch. I QUIT!" Zuma said throwing his collar down walking out of the Lookout.

Sapphire was right outside the Lookout and heard everything Zuma said. Zuma walked out "Come on Sapphire." He said as the white wolf followed him.

Zuma was way ahead of Sapphire she couldn't get over the fact that Zuma had quit the team for her. They decided that they would go live with Sapphire's pack.

Zuma was about to enter the forest without Sapphire but she ran past him running into the forest. "Sapphire!" He said looking around for her. He was tackled by a teary eyed Sapphire. "Zuma I can't believe you did that for me. No one has ever done that for me." She said nuzzling him.

Zuma smiled at the affection he was receiving from Sapphire. "Of course I meant it Sapphire, I love you. I love everything about you. Your personality, beauty, curiosity, skills, and most of all those beautiful eyes." Zuma said nudging the hair out of the way of her bright blue eyes.

Sapphire was in tears of joy of what Zuma told her that. "No pup/wolf has ever told me that Zuma." She said kissing him as they entered the forest.

4 years later

Time soon went by Sapphire and Zuma were grown up. They both lived in the wolf pack and their lives were perfect.

"Okay, okay!" One of the female wolfs Angela said. "Sapphire truth or dare?" She asked as Sapphire chose truth. "Have you ever gotten your ass smacked by Zuma?" She asked as Zuma blushed as hard as a tomato. "Yes Angela, hell I'd let him spank me all night if he could." She said winking at him seductively.

"Alright wolves! Everyone back to your dens! Except Zuma can I talk to you." Sapphire's father and leader of the pack said. "I'll see you at home baby." She said kissing him.

"Zuma I like the influence you have on my daughter." Max said making Zuma smile at the praise. "Thank you sir." Zuma said.

"When her mother died she was always sad. But that one day she met you she came home more happy than ever. It took me some time to get used that she was dating a dog, but I now see your the dog for her. And if anything you've proven yourself to be a wolf." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir that means a lot to me." He said smiling. "Treat her well Zuma." He said as he dismissed Zuma.

Zuma arrived to his and Sapphire's den. "Hey baby so what did my dad want?" She asked him smiling. "He told me he liked the influence I have on you and that if anything he sees me as a wolf." He said smiling.

"That's great baby. So I've been thinking." She said as she walked over to him. "Ah the 'T' word." He said smiling as he laid down. "Zuma I'm in heat and I want pups with you please." She asked with puppy eyes.

"Sapphire pups are a lot of work are you sure we're ready? And what if I turn out like my father?" He said scratching his head. She licked his cheek. "Yes I'm sure about it and you're going to be a great father." She said smiling. "Alright let's have pups." He said as he climbed on her giggling.


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys so this one shot book is done. So the next one will be my book, My Everything Love Moments. It's already been written and the pairings are done. The third one shot book Dangerous Love Moments doesn't have any plans for it, so if y'all want to give me your OC's to pair with one of the Paw Patrol pups just tell me. Also thank you for the reviews on the chapters.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
